DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The Department of Radiology proposes a predoctoral Training Program in Innovative Neuroimaging Technologies. The f u n damental goal of the program is to develop quality, independent investigators who will focus their scientific efforts in neuroimaging research. The development of a training program in neuroimaging is needed to address the national demand for research on mapping the brain and treating its disorders. The breadth of the program encompasses neuroimaging in all biobehavioral sciences from molecular probes to clinical psychiatry, while at the same time providing in-depth focus on the theory and practice of neuroimaging strategy, physics, instrumentation and application. The specific aims of this program are: 1) to provide trainees with the skills necessary to conduct neuroimaging research of brain structure and function in experimental animal and human models; 2) to provide trainees with a comprehensive understanding of the use of neuroimaging techniques from mathematical models to tomographic methods; 3) to provide trainees with the knowledge necessary for research design, statistical analysis and interpretation of imaging data; 4) to prepare trainees to establish their own laboratories and independent academic research careers in neuroimaging. This program is designed to include didactic course work with hands-on experience in several laboratories, culminating in a focused research project. The primary research training facility is the Department of Radiology, which has active research groups in MR, PET and CT neuroimaging, nuclear medicine, medical informatics, medical image processing, and a center for the developing technology of real time imaging. In addition, the research and clinical facilities of the University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics (UIHC), Neurology, Psychiatry, Neuroscience, Physics and Astronomy, Biomedical Engineering and Electrical and Computer Engineering will be used by the trainees. The extensive resources in R a d iology and the UIHC will ensure quality research training in a scientifically sound and cost-effective manner. This will enable the Department of Radiology to increase the number of young investigators committed to scientific excellence in neuroimaging research using state-of- the-art technology.